1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optic control module, and in particular to an optic control module that incorporates a combination of a housing, a light source, an optic lens body, a detector, and a control circuit, wherein a light generated by the light source is emitted through and further reflected back through the optic lens body to the detector and the control circuit supplies control signals to other application circuits to thereby realize a modularized optic control module that is applicable to for example a notebook, a computer mouse, and the likes.
2. The Related Arts
The most commonly known input devices of a computer include a keyboard and a computer mouse. The keyboard in most cases provide an input means of key stroking, while the computer mouse is used to control or move a cursor in a computer screen. With regard to the control/movement of the computer cursor, an early computer mouse makes use of the rotation of a roller mounted on the bottom of the mouse so that control/movement of the cursor is realized by variation of electrical resistance caused by the rotation of the roller. This is often referred to as a mechanical mouse. The mechanical mouse is later replaced by for example a touch pad, a pointer input device, and the likes.
The touch pad works in such a way that when a user's finger is put into touch with the pad, a variation in capacitance of the pad is induced and a control IC detects the variation of capacitance and converts the detection result into figures of coordinates, which are then applied to control positioning of the cursor on the screen. The pointer input device has a casing in which a lens set is fixed for reflecting change of image to generate corresponding electrical signals that are then used to control positioning of the cursor.
However, the touch pad currently available in the market is very sensitive, which leads to imprecise positioning. In addition, in long term use of the computer, the user often get sweating on the finger and this leads to deterioration of sensitivity of control over the cursor. Further, the touch pad is a pressure sensitive device, which is easy to malfunction if not being carefully maintained. The conventional way of repairing is simply replacing the whole touch pad assembly and this is expensive. As to the pointer input device, the lens set must be very precisely fixed in the casing with very limited positional tolerance and thus requires high manufacturing precision and thus high manufacturing costs. Thus, it is not a practical device for general consumers.